Evolution Lost: A Test Of Fate
by Xeo Snake
Summary: The squeal to Evolution Lost. Parasite Eve II now with Xeo looking for his answer to his illness as Aya fulfills her destiny. It is another adventure once again with horror, danger, self discovery, and someone finally able to get Rupert more time than Kyle! Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve, Final Fantasy 7, nor Star Wars and its characters nor make profit on this story.
1. Prolouge

{{Just to get the basic stuff out I do not own any of the characters from Parasite Eve, Parasite Eve II and Final Fantasy VII because they are owned by Squaresoft/Square-Enix. Also the titles and terminologies belong to George Lucas in his Star Wars franchise. I hope that gets most of the legal parts out of the way. For those whom read Evoultion Lost know what I'm talking about.}}

-The Prologue-

All things, that are which understood can be explained. Variables and numbers determent the course of any rules governed by laws either being the smallest object a person would ever think of, which could change the way they live to a non tamed power governing the not just the whole universe, but life it self to all lifeforms of any size and type. Everything happens for a reason by those factors, of which those variables are present to the ones who can precede...and even at times manipulate them. The beings who can have that power over anyone have the means to become beyond the average, the norm, the simple of all beings in the universe...to become empowered. That power flowing from all reaches of creation in the universe had seen by a few lifefroms in it's purest and unfathomable fashion, which the likes only a few others of his kind was able to touch, and even taste it's very essence. His brother was one of a few that could feel it to the point of bonding to it's primal nature and wanted to be what all beings in the universe have been created for in it's image. Another was himself; however, he was able to not just see his brother's aspect and qualities of being one with nature, but he has seen the other side, of which was more of reason and absolution to be at peace that had the order of things to control. It had two side to this equation as he saw it in his eyes. An aspect of pure peace and control through body mediation with a feeling of cool vibes from within...the other being of passion and chaos that sends that body into a fiery rage; however, they both live to have balance within the universe. One cannot live without the other...The Force is this universal being from which all life comes from and returns. The same could be said for the one whom seen both sides of The Force...Light and Dark, which to him he couldn't live without his significant other.

In the darkness of the universe were streaks of light passing by among the cockpit of The Brea-chondria. The speed of which it was going was faster that the speed of light. The most standard of fast travel during the Hyperspace Wars in The Known Galaxy. A few slights enhancements in the realm nav-com calculations to the data terminals of all starships to repulsions to eject more powerful thrust speeds for inner galaxy travel. The technology hasn't been advance for the ages of different era in The Known Galaxy from The Hyperspace War to the current war with The Yuuzhan Vong until a two Jedi and a strike time found a different type of engine drive...The Intersteller Drive. The effects of going faster than Hyperspace travels is the outside view that being of the stars still visable as a whole, but only streaking by as a blaster bolt passing by. It would lit up any interior sections of any starship like a flashlight going by and then fade to darkness once again, which the ship, The Brea-chondria has been on it's first flight and housing only one Jedi occupant.

The man inside the ship had been thought many tests and trials in the last few days. From his young days with his family on Corellia that he grew up until the time much happen with his father and his brother...Dreazin. The day that they were shipped off to The Jedi Academy to become trained Jedi and trained they did until The Yuuzhan Vong invaded The Known Galaxy. The days were they were put into war itself and fought for The Light Side when one of them was falling far to The Dark Side, which led to betrayal. When he went after Dreazin and nearly was killed by The Vong and then they were implanted with The Jenova Cells...and started Dreazin's quest for god hood. The moments that made him find Dreazin on The Light Of Hope that housed The Intersteller Drive to be sent to Earth. The six days where he found the truth of what life is to him and The Jedi...and how love can be more powerful than The Force itself. He slayed his brother, he saved Earth from Dreazin's seed that was birthed the Ultimate Being. His fall to The Dark Side from his one true love dying in his arms and killing a god like being named Jenova as his mind was taken over by an equal powered being...Sephiroth. His death happen and his rebirth came to be from his one true love...and that one night he was able to show it to her before leaving her behind. A name only came to mind as the now deemed Gray Jedi Knight said while asleep with the visions of those six days being on Earth.

"Aya...I'm sorry..." said the man whom was Aya's lover and keeper of her very soul. "One day...Xeo will come back to you." Xeo looking out the cockpit window as the universe showing off it's light show from being in Intersteller mode. He couldn't do anything but flip switches from time to time and to only dream while nothing could be done. Unable to even use any training to focus on Force Abilities to let is feed on his Jenova Cells as they were prone to The Dark Side of The Force in nature. All Xeo could do just look out and waited for the day to come back to her, which even thoughts of her would spark little moments of fear in his mind. The Dark Side would start coursing thought his body as Xeo would have to think of other things; however, anytime he tried to go back to any Jedi training...a voice would speak to him as Xeo only remember it but not the name of it. "

You're love is you're only downfall from grace as a Jedi or what you can title yourself these dyer days Xeo," it said to Xeo as he rolled his eyes from the consistent chattered. "Can you give it a rest. Not even unable to know what part of the universe I'm in and you go off talking about what I know already. I just don't know you...so I rather keep our counseling talks to a standstill. You're not my mother or father nor anyone I care about now in this life," Xeo said. The dark toned voice of almost aged red wine came back to taught Xeo once again. "I am without sin to you, Xeo...as you're very soul is if...you even believe it. The Force is what you care about and it's always a test for you not become the monster once again as I was even to help you? To even help the one you couldn't save at all on that world?" Xeo quickly snapped back at the voice in his mind. "Shut it. You're not the snake to temped me into listening. All you speak of lies and 'wonderful hopes and dreams' that I will not give in. I will find the cure to this curse I've been given from so long ago." A slightly crack of laugh in the back of Xeo's head was said as a flush of heat came back once again that Xeo knew all to well. "Curse? A gift you should cherish to the end of time. It shall and will be forever with you. You can't deny fate that which is within your very soul. The Force knows very well you were meant to carry my will and use this power. Because in the end...nothing more than a puppet to The Force..." he said. "You mean to you?" Xeo said trying to get an answer back as a sudden light started to flash in front of his eyes once again. Blinding fire and light came forth as the voice started to become more pronounce and dominated. "All you wish to be free from is out of reach...as your fate to change is the same. What you seek is not in your realm from which you were crafted by the falsehood of The Force. Here..."

Soon the vision from Xeo's eyes came forth into a greyish color of different tones with rocky terrain. Fog and devoid of life on the surface of the world he was seeing. The earth was quite charred and barren of no signs of any civilizations that came on to this world until Xeo started to be whisk away on this vision trip. The voice had control over Xeo's body of thoughts as the landscapes of the world he was seeing was the same color and the sky was all but greyish black clouds. A few cracks of lightning now and then as canyons of nothingness were to be awed at. "...this is what you seek, Xeo. The answer to you're sins," he said as the speed of the traveling started to come to a fast halt. A weather down city of massive buildings were to shown to Xeo but it was hard to make out whom they came from. Humanoid was the only thing that Xeo was about to say to the voice as he kept scanning the whole running down city of forgotten times to show. He then notice the structures of the buildings were constructed on top of as foundation were made on top of steel plates that were nearly the height side of a Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer's wedge inner section. The moment Xeo notice a few other key places of this ruined city he was able to remember a moment in the past where he saw this before. "Where that science team came...and found the tube. The Jenovea Cells underground. This world...has the cure?" Xeo kept saying in his mind as the voice started to lose his hold on him. The sounds of loud alarms coming out became almost ear piercing to the decibels. "ARG!" was the first thing Xeo said as he came out of his vision trip and was slightly blurred from his point of view. "Ok ok who's calling me at this unholy hour!" he said with a snap of sarcasm to liven is own self up. Checking over his HUD and display of lights and crackly sounds of alarms systems he was able to flip and push any button that had to be taken care of. After a few minuets of doing a system check over he was able to location the source of the sounds, which were coming from the nav-com of the data terminal. It was a proximity warning and safety measures were being to start a chain reaction to cut The Interstellar Drive off. Xeo had to know why the ship was going to jump out of it's own lightspeed travel as he pulled up the nav-com's alert status. He just saw the map of a familiar celestial body Xeo knew right away.

"Home...I'm here. Welcome back this Xeniro, galaxy."


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh...three in the morning..."

A high pitch digital sound being echoed from a nearly vaccinated white room with the tone to alert anyone to it's sound. The clock radio was following it's objective, as all annoying sounds would come from it, to wake up it's slumbering folks. She only looked up at the ceiling at first as the alarm from the clock radio was only just a def tone in her ear. Being use to New York City's mass traffic congestion and loiters running the streets at day breaking hours were a few things she got use to; however, it had been so easy to set her mind at ease to ignore sounds of that kind. Turning to her side where the clock alarm was just a few things on the night stand to remember her memories of the past...a past with such sadness and being alone all over again. The badged of a now ex NYPD detective title on it with her name still on it as her eyes gleam over it slowly. Aya Brea was on it as she, herself, was over looking her trusted M84F Beretta handgun of a compact model. The days where she had to use it the most back in Manhattan when Eve and her NMCs were destroying all that was back then. The times where she had to kill those creatures of being small and colossal to her size alone. Then thinking about how she had to defend herself the first time when she encounter her first 'alien' from another galaxy...and her only one true lover. Aya still had pictures to look at of her mother and sister, Maya Brea. The one that gave her this power and the reason to understand evolution's way into nature's plan for all lifeforms. Even if Aya was against the idea back then when it all started on the 1st day...it was her lover, Xeo Xeniro whom showed her the path of using it for good and agreeing to believe in herself for control of it. The mitochondria within Aya is unique, powerful, and priceless even to her own selfless consequences. Still looking back at the pictures of what she is as she smiled thinking about a few pictures of Aya and Daniel being together as brother and sister, which Ben in one picture. Aya then felt a sudden rush of the idea of brother and sister...or brothers in general when the thoughts of Dreazin Xeniro came back into her mind. The idea of how Xeo was to her was a being of truth and justice in a human body could also have a blood related one full of chaos and unyielding power of such darkness. The likes Eve was not close to for her own mitochondria power and will to live with it, as her body was dying by the time of the Ultimate Being's birth; because, Dreazin's seed was the key to it. To Aya, all the memories ever felt so strongly connected to ones self pricking at her very heart and soul was the days of how Xeo opened her mind to her own power; although, gave her insight to when someone become corrupted by it.

"Xeo...why..." Aya said softly while her hand slowly went over to the alarm clock to turn off the device's irritating sounds echoing in the room. The sudden feelings for Xeo coursing through her mind raced into her heart, which then lend her mitochondrial powers to become active once again. The alarm clock started to short out from the heat being projected from Aya's hand and then the LCD display started to melt away. As the sounds of the alarm started to become distorted Aya's focus was becoming undone. The pitches of different tones from it forced her combustion like powers to take over the alarm clock...and exploded. A few seconds after that she slammed her hand into the night stand and cursing herself. "Aya! Get a hold of yourself...stop thinking and focus. Can't...let...it get out of control once again...focus...uuuhhh..." she said as the thoughts of Xeo were becoming too much for her own mind to handle. Aya got her whole body back into bed for a brief moment to control her powers; however, it wasn't her powers making her sweat and feel ill when she thought about Xeo. Keeping her mind in check she only thought about the times were Xeo told her to keep at peace and not believe in herself not to be a monster to Earth. Soon her mind went back to the night were Xeo and herself were alone in her apartment. The night that everything was perfect to her. The night that she never wanted to be alone ever again...and the night where the morning was her worst fears for Xeo could ever happen after a blissful moment. It was still vivid in her head that Aya's body started to get hot once again. Twisted and tension building once again as Aya was panting and couldn't think about anything else as just Xeo alone...but the moment ended on a ill fated feeling in her gut.

Getting up from her bed with just her black undergarments of bra and panties she raced to the bathroom, which wasn't like before in her apartment. Soon Aya got down on her knees and let nature take over as her inner walls of her stomach forced out all that was vile and waste like organics out. The sounds she made being wet and almost a noise no women would ever make unless cretin factors came into play. She kept going at it for a half an hour spitting out all the vomit Aya had in her belly and some blood coming out of it from the amount of HCL, which was infused with bits of sushi and white rice. Aya through it was the mitochondria hurting her body for the fun of it as Eve would have done to her back then if given the willpower to do so; however, it wasn't them. They started to heal over the damaged tissue within her esophagus as Aya lied next to the toilet. Only a few times she remembered this from back in her college days from trying to 'get loose' with those around her, but never without a touch of any alcohol. Aya felt sick as her body was still burning up. Only to move a few feet towards the bathtub and put her body in. Using her foot to move the handle to start a cold bath. As the water level rise up to her chest area her internal temperature was becoming more stable; however, the sickness didn't leave her still.

The thoughts of Xeo alone help her sooth her pain away but not the illness she could feel. The times where Xeo told her about being a 'space cosmic samurai' to Daniel and how he kept Meadea in line was all she need to think about to overcome her unbalance nature in her gut. She only got about ten minutes until the phone started to ring on the other night stand. Getting up slowly, Aya walked over, still in her undergarments now being wet and cold, to answer the phone. "Hello?" she said as the person on the other line answered.

"Aya Brea...this is your wake up call for 3:30 AM" the man on the other line said to Aya. She sighs and answers back to the person.

"Thank you." She said and hung up the phone. Still on the bed she was sleeping in before sitting now she turns on the light. Looking around the room at her new surroundings that were only a few boxes of her past detective desk work now marked by 'CTI property only' on it, a few clothing hampers, and a few extra stuff that were fond-full memories of NYC and her old precinct. Some newspaper articles were stashed away to remind her of who and what Aya is to the world, which is now a kept secret by the CTI and FBI. The hero of Manhattan of legendary status while they didn't know about the other whom was among herself and those tagging along. Once again, as Aya view the papers bit by bit, her feelings for Xeo started to surface back up with sadness and being alone. No tears came out for her...she was better than that to not let it get to her as her powers might get instigate another flame up. The pass few hotels she slept in were sudden burn outs by her being unable to control her powers, which were always in checked 2 months ago. This was something she had been having trouble with for an unknown reason.

Trying to not feel any more upset she looked towards the window of the vast balcony of her hotel suite. The sun is starting to rise up as the sounds of wind against her skin and the building itself was the only thing to hear. Aya was only able to see much desert and dry heat from last night started to fester up once again from the sun rising up very fast. She was only able to admire the view for a bit as the feelings of the past came back to when she thought she lost Xeo forever. It was painful for her to think about that again as her illness in her gut started to creep back in again. "Moving away from the city. Unable to get a moment's rest. The NMCs still on the loose and CTI trying to get me situated at a new location. I still have what it takes but hunting alone these days isn't doing my mind any good...let alone my body now," she said as the sicking feeling was almost unable to pass by. Aya then started to run back into the bathroom and let it all out once again. In the process of this the phone started to ring, but unable to answer it in time. The hotel's answering machine went off at the night desk in her room and started playing back what was being said.

"Ms Brea. I also have a message for you from Mr Baldwin. He said, 'The grass in green today. Come out to see in thirty'," he said as the message ends. Aya looked up after vomiting a 2nd time and knew that another sighting of NMCs has been noted. She had to move soon, but not before she had a chance to go to the bathroom sink and wash up. Cleaning the remands of her inner guts waste from her mouth she looked into the mirror. Aya was seeing that glow in her eyes of mitochondria power, the glow of her sister Maya within her, the sight of her being so young from before happening, the sight of mitochondria evolution making her more accepted around her species, the sight of her age regressing back more each week she looks into the mirror. Taking a step back more to view her body more tone than before and a quick throw back to her early twenties look Aya could recognize this being changed within her body. She only had to turn to the side to see all of her curves having a very profound effect to any male that wanted her...that is until she let one of her hands run down pass her breasts to her toned stomach, which had been giving her much pain before. Having her hand over it for just a slight pause she closed her eyes and tries to sooth out the pain before heading out to the CTI forces.

"Twice in an hour that I threw up..." Aya said thinking her body is rejecting the mitochondria's evolution...or something else is. Worried as the ex cop was about her own well being, Aya had to get back to the task on hand. "Can't let Baldwin have a reason to chew me out at this unholy hour...", saying that while putting on her old Levi's faded navy blue jeans. Slipping the opening over the button on the front of the jeans she looks around the rest of the room for the apparel Aya was going into the field for. Able to locate her black socks within the radius of her surroundings of boxes from her desk by at the 17th precinct. A picture of Daniel and Ben was showing among the clutter of other memorabilia as Aya was able to find her motorcycle leather stitched boots. With the sound of the front zipper being made on the boots she lets the jeans able to hug the outside of the leather as another picture was spotted by Aya's eyes. Meadea's face came into her view on the photographic media in another box of her old job relics as the pictures were sentimental value to keep her sane for all that happen in Manhattan. The white shirt goes on that was near the box with Meadea's picture and as soon as Aya tried to tuck in her shirt it kept slipping out. "I didn't use hot water on this shirt...and even so with NMC's blood on it I never let it get this small without stretching it out easily", Aya said out loud in her lonely room. She couldn't dell on the moment but was able to find her leather bomber style jacket. It had been fixed up over time from near parlous encounters with NMCs to outfitting more storage to hold clips for her Beretta, from the outside and inside and even some that were hidden. Once she dawn the jacket once again for work she only needed her tool before heading into the field. Picking up her M84F Beretta, which now is showing its age and ware through many cannibalized modifications over the months during and after The NY Blockade event. As part routine with such an aged weapon with only parts it's user would know inside out, Aya did her detail checklist of her gun, which was the slight aliment, the ammo in the magazine, the bullets being in optimal condition, the barrel being cleaned out and airflow easily breathable, the hammer on back being responsive, the slide not being jammed, and the ejection for the casing by pulling the slide back to see a shell fly out with ease.

Without haste Aya got out of her hotel room and started to make her way towards the elevators. A few other people were around her once she had gone into the elevator. Always a loner for most of her life she never converse with anyone; however, her sidearm was exposing a bit to one person's view while he was on a cell phone. A tech geek of sorts with a brick cell phone, thick frames and a tie that made up the classic IT user. Just a eyebrow raise of expression was all he gave to Aya's direction to know not to even talk to her let alone ask for her number, which her being the strong type would eat up weak men like him. After a few sounds from the door's opening for those to get off the floors Aya got to the main lobby floor. Walking up to the main desk area she looked for the hotel employee to get the information she was looking for. "Hello ma'am can I help you today?" he said to Aya.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone. Mr Baldwin?"

"Aaahhh yes, Ms Brea..." he said to her while passing a note to her. It was fine stationary than the normal paper they give notices out to everyone normally, but this was a special case for Aya Brea. The note said:

**An Agent is going to meet up with you at this time. I couldn't be seen with you under these sensitive times.**

"Of course..." Aya just took the note into one of her pockets and started walking towards the main entrance. So far it was a sunny day now with the warmth of the desert wind on her milky pale skin. Such rays of sun would burn her skin from the UVs but from her leather jacket and long pants would never let it happen. A few minutes later a car pulls up. A crown vic undercover FORD make car in black was right next to Aya Brea's body. She looks down towards the driver that was baled and dark skin.

"Get in, Aya." The man spoke to her with a long white fit shirt with a brown vest and black fingerless gloves. The door opens up as Aya got in and knew right away who it was.

"Rupert. Glad to see you again." Locking the door and putting on her seat belt. Rupert floors the gas pedal and drove towards the highway. Seeing was able to see his trusted Mongoose hand cannon and folders of files in the middle of the car between him and her.

"Cut the crap, Aya. You know what we're doing out here."

"The hunt. As always..." Aya said sarcastically to Rupert as he got a few of the files towards Aya's lap.

"This mission is very far out. The settlement is about 20 miles away from the hotel we just left. Reports and some SAT intel picked up a dozen or so NMCs in the area. We have no idea what types they are but they have to be able to withstand the heat on in this area." Rupert showed Aya the folder with the mission parameters. "Causalities...have been many people. Eaten mostly. A few were suffered burns of either fire or acidic use."

Aya cocked an eyebrow from the information on the creatures that were attacking the humans in the mission area. "I bet bugs of some sort. The heat and way of attacks from these NMCs..." Aya getting her handgun out to check on her sites one more time as Rupert handed her another folder. Aya took a moment to look it over and to her eyes she was shocked. "You got to be kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not..." Rupert said as Aya looked over the personal files of a new hunter on the MIST information. "...back up units. Sorry, Aya...the man in the clouds deem it necessary even with our expertize on the subject of how shall I say it...?"

"Burn and turn away?" Aya spoke fast on his sarcastically set up sentence from Rupert. He cracked a smile and answer her back in such a tone.

"...aahhhhh...shoot first. Think later," he said as Aya slightly rolled her eyes at the corrected statement. Aya looked and scan over the whole files as time was passing by. Hours later the crown vic finally got to the mission site where Rupert and Aya were parked with a few other hunters nearby. 3 others including Aya and Rupert were checking all weapons...however one thing was missing. "Aya...have you seen you're new partner?" Rupert looked around as the other hunters did the same. Nothing. All hunters in the vicinity with the average garb and gear. Hand down surplus of military boots and clothing, which were oval green light shades of color to knock offs of the DPM style of camo in desert pattern. Hostlers side and back with the usual clip holding of eight, either being four on the front and the rest on there belt or an asymmetrical set up all over the body. Of course Aya and Rupert just looked at each other as if Aya a sense of relapse of an all familiar moment she was having with Rupert. The MIST hunter knew what she was remembering but shrugged it off as soon as Rupert started to get his hand in the air to signal the whole hunter team to the center.

"Ok ok all you good for nothing crack shots. You want to get that 401K plan then listen to me here and now. This is just a simple clearing mission. Me and my partner, Aya have been given orders from the man whom will honor your plan IF you do what I say and take it to the grave. Understood?" All the hunters nodded while checking there weapons for any mistreatment on there end. "This is levels of FBI status that we had to simple do a call out to mercs like you." Aya cocked and eyebrow when Rupert had to drop a bombshell of the hunters being mercs and the FBI had to be the one to call them out. It was something Aya never thought a body of a federal department would of done; however, she knew everything isn't what it seems. "Classified code black. The mission is the clean out creatures that aren't of nature by any means or they are. Take your pick on that. All we need is them gone from this world." Rupert flashes a few glossy pictures of the creatures they are going after. "Neo-Mitochondira Creatures. NMC for short. They are mutants that gone through a whole stage of change within there DNA structure by unknown means. But were not here for a science class right?"

One hunter screams out over Rupert saying, "Here to fucking hunt and get pay!"

Rupert just had an expression of annoyance from his speech being cut off; however, he wasn't telling him everything about the NMC's. "...Ya...anyways the plan is this. I need teams of four to split into a large pattern. I have open area maps of known sightings of the creatures concentration points. From there...we fan out and clean house. Also about your firearms..."

Rupert kept going on and going about proper mission edict for all the hunters as Aya kept listening in until her gut started to act up once again. Slowly she started to back away from Rupert just in case she had to be alone for whatever reasons that being sick. Even after being up this much she should have been over being ill this morning but it never left her. This time however...it wasn't a gut check from being sick but a feeling...she felt something hot once again. _"I can feel...them...close by..."_ Aya said in her mind as her body started to feel it more so. A sense of knowing. The mitochondria alerting her to known predators coming in. "Rupert..." she said.

"Aya you care to chime in on our mission statement? Care to talk about what these NMC's want form us or abilities we need to know about? Or if you are such a gooooood hunter of them do you where to start looking?" Aya just stood up and pulled out her sidearm. In a flash she was armed, safety off, hammer back, aimed down the sights of her M84F Beretta, and just in one felt swoop motion two rounds were fired passing Rupert and a few hunters. The bullets just pass by one of the hunter's head with the heat of them being felt on the guy's face only to be slightly traced by him to see splatters of blood at first. Finally turning around completely the hunter that nearly got two rounds in the head was able to see why Aya did what she did as the rest of the hunters looked an awe. The sounds of other...non-human voices were heard in the distance as the shots from Aya's handgun was silenced through the land. Rupert got out his Mongoose handcannon as he looked towards Aya's face only heard hear speak finally.

"Right here...and now. Light them up!" Aya yelled at the merc hunters as Rupert sounded off and kept speaking his orders of firearms to get set up. The hunt was on.


	3. Chapter 2

Utter blackness surrounded the Brea-chondria. All of it as the littlest dots of light came into view as patterns of star clusters could be made out in a distance. A star system was within sight after a few moments of coming out of the beyond hyperspace to many normal hyperspace drives on all crafts that the returning Jedi had come to his galaxy. His home among the known universe, which now he knew more than he would ever dream of understanding. The Jedi Knight or Fallen Jedi to others that would know him best by now. Xeo had return as The Jedi would have time and time again to his known galaxy. "Now...where have I been jumped to now?" he said as trying to let his nav-com terminal beginning calculating his present location. Flipping switches and turning a few dials to better help the data crunching terminal to give him his coordinates nothing came up. "Again..." he said to himself as he did everything all over again and triple check it to be sure he wasn't missing a beat on the machine protocols. Nothing still. "Blast it...oohhhh wait a Sith...I know this might be the galaxy, if not another one and this damn thing went off the deep end. Might be possible it just doesn't know this galaxy at all for the moment. Still...I know of one way. Hope this works." Xeo closed his eyes and started to get his mind to begin to flood with that familiar feeling he knew all to well; however, something creep back into his mind. Voicing there thoughts on what Xeo was doing the voice came back to torment his thinking process.

"_Always strong with the power you dare not to use much of. And what about those, like you, among your ranks to believe you're consider one of them anymore? A monster to them? What was the word you utter in your very heart on that fateful day, Xeo? Abomination?"_ The voice was striking hard at Xeo's very core as he tried to block him out when using The Force to sense where he was among the blackness of space. Rivers of greyish liquid was all around his point of view as a great surge of his thoughts travel thought out the space of stars. Passing dying systems and gas clouds of stars being reborn into the universe once more he tried to find any hints towards his current position. Suddenly his mind was able to feel a small trace of power...lifeforce among this body of thoughts. Able to make his way over to this this river like view of Force Sense was able to spots what looked like Vong craft.

"_Well...that's reassuring. In some kind of a good way. Sure The Yong will come to kill us all and such but it means one thing. I'm home after all...but where still. He looks like to be just a small type craft unit. Maybe if I just wait a moment and..."_ Xeo kept saying within his mind as he was able to let his patience pay off by seeing the craft making is way over the star system that had. A few other Vong crafts but larger ones were near by the planet. The make of the planet was like the color of Aya Brea's eyes with a touch of brown. A rainbow stone of a sort that Xeo was able to spot back on Earth in The Museum of Natural History. Sea green in nature to Xeo's eyes. It was then he was able to make a connection to the planet and was able to know the name of it. _"Ooohhh Sernpidal...of course. Looks like The Vong really turn this world up side down on it's polar axis...if they could even do that. Even in this little craft with no weapons I would make a point to them...but in my current condition I cant...I have to remain low on my connection to The Force for now; however, now that I know of this world I know where I am relevant to my body."_ Xeo's collection of thoughts return to him and with that he was punching in numbers and stating coding of parameters for the nav-con computer to start a new rendering of data crunching. It took Xeo all of five minutes to get his rules out for the computer to start it's process. "Aaannnddd go!" he said as the terminal starts to hum and then dozes of numbers were being shown to him...of course among tons of numbers being shown to him, in galactic basic text, just a simple wheel with dashes in it kept going around and around as a means to show progress. A half an hour goes by as Xeo...had to amuse himself. "The wheel on the screen goes round and round...round and round...round and round...the wheel on the screen goes round and round...just to bore my mind..." sarcastic as he was it was driving him a bit mad at this progress but soon after his outburst of being bored the screen finally blinked saying 'done' on it. Soon Xeo's computations came through after all. The Known Galaxy was rendered out in real time, which then showed Xeo's location.

Off in The Known Galaxy to the North Eastern area. Coordinates of 7G on a grid cross section. He was near Ilum. "Well...where I got my lightsaber crystal. A rare one at that for me. Both Consular and Guardian colors mesh together...but...but reminds me of her also," he said as he felt that sadness swell in his heart once more but had to get over it as he had a mission to get back on. With his location marked on the nav-con he touched a few holo images to start mapping out a hyperspace route to the only place he wanted to get back to...home; however, the screen started to flash red when he tried to map himself back to Corellia. It was taken by the enemy. "What!? Vong...at my homeworld!? How!? Why? I thought we were better than...how...no...my...my friends..." The utter shattering of emotions started to decy on to his very soul to come back to a home that might be...dead now. Xeo didn't know for a fact but already he started to feel those emotions clouding his judgment. "Wait no!" He said out loud as to snap his mind back to his Jedi ways. Reminding claim about what might not be completely true Xeo had at least to try get into contact with the one other man whom he would consider to be his...only hope.

"_One man holds your fate in the balance? Yet he can cast judgment on us both. You so sure he will let you back into his flock of believers and followers of The Force?"_ The voice said as Xeo didn't answer back. He had come to far to fall once again to his will. Xeo kept blocking him off as he set his mind towards another world to travel from. Putting his his plotting points of hyperspace routes he sent his sights on Yavin 4...it went red. Xeo now having his eyes wide open and about to Force Repulse the whole ship thinking the worst had came at last...but he had to hold himself at bay. "No...no...I am not going to believe this to be true. The Vong couldn't kill...him. He's more than any Jedi I know of. Not Master Luke...can't be." Xeo was almost lifeless from this moment of seeing the screen flashing 'hostile engagement area'. Then it hit him with a spark of hope. "Luke has his Force Signature...I...I know I have those 'other' powers but...if I just learn to control it I think I can find him," and with that Xeo closed his eyes once again to seek out The Grand Master of The New Jedi Order. His body of thoughts seek out at Yavin System only to find a small Force Signature trace of what felt like a powerful Jedi Master level among the rest. From Yavin 4 he was able to see the line of Force Energy going past Maridun, then Vjun, then Phindar, then Mandalore, then Thisspias, and then after a few other star systems close together Xeo was able to pin point a possible planet and star system to which Luke might of taken off to. The planet system was called Contruum. In his mind, Xeo thought the screen turning red would drive him mad if it came up once again. After getting his body of thoughts back into his mind and started to make his plot points again the screen showed no red signs at all. A large sigh came out of him from that moment and started to the hyperspace process of getting to Luke Skywalker.

The blackness around the Brea-chondria craft started to lighten up. A hue of cyan bright hot white started to from around the craft's hull as Xeo was able to start seeing the stars become the simple dots into long lines. The hum of the ship's hyperspace drive started to rev up as space began to become bright blue. The normal sound of the 'jump' to lightspeed came into Xeo's ears and thrust him into the great blue corridor. The black of space was gone in an instant and Xeo's ship left his current position in a blink of an eye. "Just a few hours..." he said to himself as he could only just sit back and wait for the prior signals to alert him for changes in the route he plotted. Crawling back into his thoughts of what to do once Luke was in front to explain himself and to cut himself off from all that was around him to make the trip be shorter. The ship kept on going as it dropped out of hyperspace near The Maridun System only to give itself a five minute recharge and re-plot in course. Jumping back to hyperspace as the craft did it for Vjun, then Phindar, then Mandalore, then Thisspias...which then Xeo had to get out of his alone time and started to get focus on what he was going to do; however, it was cut short. The alert system sounds were going off as Xeo knew a familiar feeling of being drawn into enemy territory was about to happen again from his previous engagements in The Known Galaxy. His ship came out of hyperspace and was able to see Contruum in plain site...only to feel a powerful gut check from The Force on a life sign coming behind him; because, he had to wait for this entity to pass by Xeo waited for the shadow outline coming over the front end of his craft. A slow hum was beginning to be felt through out the craft as the shadow became more solid and then the stars started to be blocked off. It was grey as a shade of one of Xeo's metal bands on this jacket. Triangle like in nature with a few hard right angles of sections on it's underside from what Xeo could make out. Areas of bright white lights were shown as view ports with turrets and gun-ports exposed. It kept going over him more so than ever as a hanger docking bay was clearly seen on it's hull with hot white light and a few docking clamps for crafts...namely the Galactic Civil War era fighters that made a dissidence sounds when flying by. The kind that screams by before a pilot would of known what hit him. Even with all the might of this craft passing by it was the only feature that Xeo was able to know imminently that got him worried about what was about to happen next. A dome was on the hull...a few of them he was able to see clearly. "Well...one of those classic Interdictor Class Star Destroyer got me out of hyperspace. Imperials out here? Finding Luke when The Yong should be there main consider?" Xeo said out loud.

A few moments later after his speech to himself in his ship the com's channel started to flash as Xeo flipped a switch on it. A man spoke over the speaker saying, "You have entered Republic space. Identify yourself or be forced into our hanger bay doors...you have 15 seconds to comply." Xeo almost cracked up from the thought of Imperials giving him a chance to do something with his Force Powers or a simple witty come back. Once again Xeo went to use his Jedi Sense abilities to seek out what kind of a threat the Imperials would be to a Jedi Knight level. As Xeo sense out the Star Destroyer...it shocked to know who was on board.

"There not Imps...our guys...I mean the whole Republic space thing would have been a dead give away but I had to be sure...hmm...I wonder," he said softly to himself before raising his voice to answer back. "I am the one called The Shade. You will pretend as if I am not here and leave me be as I have dealings with Master Skywalker of The Jedi Order...plus I have this order for him and if I don't get there under 4 minutes he is going to get a free meal of Corellian beef jerky and..."

"5 seconds or we'll blast you for just for the sport of it pal!" the guy yelled out. Xeo could see gun ports powering up and turrets auto locking on his craft. The Jedi knew they couldn't take a joke being either Imperial or Republic. He had to come clean.

"Fine fine! I'm Xeo Xeniro of the Jedi Order on my way to see Master Skywalker for..."

"WOH!" the man on the intercom spoke. A few seconds later the gun ports power down and turrets were off line. Xeo didn't know his name had that much impact as much more information would have been needed. He didn't waste time.

"Listen I'll make this fast..." Xeo connected his datapad of information and sent his files over to the Star Destroyer for confirmation. "...I have to get to him...he might know something us Jedi would figure out. A sickness of some sort."

"Xeo...Jedi...we...we thought we lost you after all this time. Luke and the others thought after you final encounter if Dreazin you would of gone down with him," the man said to Xeo as he answer back.

"Well...I'm here. Dreazin is no more. Couldn't be saved. But this isn't the time I have to get to Luke now. Much needs to be said and the fact of me being alive now has to be mention..." Xeo spoke. Nothing a thing was mention back to him through the man on the intercom for a minute.

"Uuuuhhh...Xeniro. Luke knows now..." he said as Xeo sighs.

"He told you didn't he...sense my arrive?"

"Ya...bit of a kill joy?" the man said to Xeo as he cracked a laughing tone with him.

"Who else by Skywalker? I can go now?" Xeo said as the man let go of his craft with the tractor beam disengaged. Xeo's ship flew by the bridge of the Star Destroyer and signal him in a military gesture before flying off to the planet's surface. He was going into Contruum's hemisphere as six X-Wing like craft started to show up near his ship. They were shape as an X-Wing craft but more sleek and aerodynamic in nature. The s-foilds were still in the same configuration as the engines were smaller and dynamically change for the sleekness of the main hull body. The only thing that was a difference Xeo picked up right away was it was in a charcoal like color shade. Xeo's datapad was still linked to the Star Destroyer as he was able to picked up the craft's documentation and schematics. XJ-Wing Stealth fighter it was called. A new X-Wing model for Jedi Ace class pilots and those for recon missions almost suicidal Xeo was reading up on. Another voice then came over the intercom.

"Xeo Xeniro...this is Grey Squadron of The Jedi Order. Ground your craft now! Master Skywalker is expecting you," he said to Xeo as he turn to him and smile from his cockpit to his.

"I always love an escort...anything else I should be careful to say to him or when I get down to park it in a non-Jedi spot?"

"Funny you mention a non-Jedi spot...when you land your craft relinquish your lightsaber immediately." Xeo's jokes when cold after hearing that order form Grey Leader. Something was already making him regret coming; however, Xeo had to be the 'nice' person among the flock of other Jedi to which they have no idea what he was for the time being. The Brea-chondria started its push towards what looked like a command center of sorts with XJ-Wings flying close by to ensure Xeo's escort not to be derailed off it's per-deterred route. Soon the signal was given by a few of the closer by fighters as they yaw there crafts to give Xeo the sign to land is craft. The landing gears come down on to the fighter pad with several Incom T-65 retro fited and newer types that Xeo could only think of as upgrade Jedi Ace rank X-Wings, which would have been XJ-Wings without the black paint job. The engine went silent and the cockpit when dead as he started to get the canopy to open up. Slowly as it does Xeo could feel that voice talking to him once again saying, _"You have a choice...flee. Forget your kind. You know there leader will never let you live pass this day nor shall I make it easy for them to take you down...if you just submit to your fate...Xeo."_

Xeo shook his head and did not answer back to what he considers to be the devil giving him a deal for power that he once had before. Never again would he let him take control of his body that easily; even thought; he was dying back on Earth for such a power switch to happen against his will alone. Emotional it was...and he would learn to control it beyond all Jedi training. Xeo got out of his craft and eight cloaked figures were among him. Already letting the air fill his lungs knowing he was back in the galaxy he was born in...it might as well be the one he can die in for he was feeling at the moment. The cloaked figures were in dark brown as some of the tunics Xeo was able to make out were Jedi like in nature as the rest were common folk clothing of either heavy leather jackets or silk line long sleeves with the belts of either gun gunslinger or technicians. All he knew that each one of them have The Force at there command and with that...lightsabers of there own. They all ignited there blades of dark blue, emerald green, sunkiss yellow, and a few cyan. All blade colors Xeo knew but not to his unique mint green aquamarine like color. That was a whole another story which Xeo can't recall at this very moment in a nutshell. They pointed there blades at him as one of the Jedi took of there hoods to be a Bith, which she from what Xeo can sense spoke in basic to him. "Xeniro...this is of the most strictest of orders by Master Skywalker. Lay down your arms and don't give into The Dark Side...don't question my orders to you. You'll speak with Skywalker now. Come..." Xeo handed his weapon over to the Bith and the armed guard took Xeo along the metallic pathway into the command center. Dozes of Republic troopers and scouts arming themselves for battle. Padawans training in the ways of The Jedi as Xeo could feel there powers being just touched by The Force. Meaning the armed escort had to be either high level Knights or even Master level Jedi, which Xeo had no means of doing anything...brash. Captains and Commanders arguing over battle plans against Vong forces as Xeo tried to keen in on there converastion until one of the escorting Jedi waved his hand to break his mind working with The Force. "Stop it, Xeo...you must surrender The Force for the time being..." the Bith said once again. Xeo sighs in frustration knowing he wants to know more but had to be on good terms with The Jedi of this order.

After about a half an hour of walking in the complex the group finally stops and were at a very heavy grade reinforced door. The Bith looked at Xeo and waved her hand to unlock the door. "He's waiting..." Xeo cocked an eyebrow and felt the door open just for him to enter from the spacing. The Bith gave his weapon back to Xeo. "...It won't help you should you give in...think of the code...Jedi..." the Bith said as the group started to walk away. Xeo kept looking at them and thought of why they would leave him as he could run away...but felt the gaze of Luke right in the next room Force Sensing him with ease. Xeo had no choice. Going into the room an almost claiming effect started to pierce into his very heart. A feeling he only felt back on Earth with the one he loves most before leaving Aya Brea behind. The voice he kept feeling always ever watching his movements started to null away, but couldn't get himself to speak at Xeo's thoughts. For once Xeo was able to be himself without troubles...even being near the only one whom trained him to be what he was then before leaving The Known Galaxy.

"Almost a mirrored image of my younger self, Xeo. Back when I was facing my destiny with Vader and The Emperor back at Endor. You feel as if you're doing the right thing knowing you have to give up your own very life to save everything you believe others are willing to do. The Dark Side is very strong in this galaxy with The Vong and fallen Jedi showing up." Turing around in his all black outfit with his personal lightsaber on the D-ring clip holder with no cloak. Dirty blond that was somewhat ash hinted tints hair color with his blue eyes of Jedi mark gleam looking right at Xeo's very Force Aura, which he felt Luke was doing. Already Luke felt fear coming from Xeo as it was not to be shown even in front of a Jedi Master. "...Whatever I am sensing from you from this fear you're gathering slowly. Banish it now. My Jedi were doing what I told them for what I consider to be precautionary methods. I didn't know what to expect from a Jedi whom has been gone for almost a whole year and..." Xeo cut Luke off from his conversation.

"Wait...Luke...a year?" Xeo said as Luke shook his head at his impatiences.

"You have changed. Not for the better I can feel now. Yes Xeo...a year you have been away from The Jedi Order and me. My scouts and other Jedi Masters kept seeking out your Force Signature and patterns that would gives us a clue to your whereabouts but after The Light of Hope jumping to hyperspace you were never seen again...until now...and troubled. I have questions to ask you but I can feel you're the one who has questions for me of some sensitive subjects?" Luke said as Xeo wanted to answer back about what has happen to him.

"Luke...I...it's...so much and...I got..." Xeo kept trying to find a place to start but Luke raised his hand.

"I know a way much faster...with your permission?" he said calmly to Xeo as he nodded. Luke thought of a way to get Xeo's story to be said in very fast was to do a Force Meld on Xeo's mind. Xeo agreed to this as Luke lowered his hand on his head. In a few seconds Luke spoke to him...in a body of thoughts. _"Open your mind, Xeo...this will be very short."_


End file.
